Dark Thoughts
by Ciotog
Summary: The thoughts of a few characters, Gaara, Lee, Hinata, Sasuke, on the darker side of their lives.


_Just an attempt to look into the ''darker'' sides of some of the characters. Not the best, but I figured I'd post it and see what people thought._

He stood in the ocean, his eyes closed and arms crossed. The slow, repetitive sound of the ocean soothed him. Some spray from the breaking waves sprinkled his face, but he still didn't stir. He felt the waves go back and forth, slapping softly against his legs and waist. For once, his mind was empty. Empty of pain, rage, and most of all sadness. Sadness at being despised for something he had no control over. For a decision that he didn't make. For a… no… he would relax. The gentle rhythm of the waves calmed him again. Well both of them really… no, no he wouldn't think of that either. Just let the waves rock him into… sleep? No, never sleep. A trance? Yes, a nice trance. No thoughts, no emotion. Just the sound and motion of the water. Why did water have this effect on him? Maybe it was the lack of water back home. ….Home… no not a home. Home is where family is… where people care for you…where there is…is… love. He tried to return his focus to the waves, but that one word swam through his brain. Love.

-Gaara

* * *

His fist flew at the log. Eight hundred fifty, eight hundred fifty-one. Wood chips flew past his head, the divot in the log growing ever wider. He pushed past the pain growing in his knuckles. Eight hundred sixty-two, eight hundred sixty-three. Why did he do this? Push himself, despite the pain? What would it prove? Eight hundred seventy-four, eight hundred seventy-five. This was all his skills could ever amount to. Punches and kicks. No amazing abilities, no weapons. Fists and feet, weapons of the flesh… and flesh was weak. Maybe they were right. He fell farther behind the rest with each passing day. Eight hundred ninety-nine, nine hundred, nine hundred and one. And beating a log would help him how? Still he couldn't give up. He couldn't, not with all the blood and tears he had poured into this… Especially the tears.

-Lee

* * *

She cried every night. Almost all night. Curled up, trying to make herself so small she disappeared. Maybe that would please him. Nothing she had done had proved her worth. Maybe nothing she ever did could improve her standings in his eyes. No matter how much she tried, it never worked and never would. Maybe she should just kill herself. Rid him of her since she was such a failure. No, she knew she lacked the courage to do something like that. Of course that lack of courage is one of the things he despised in her. She had never understood his preoccupation with strength. She had intelligence, kindness, and no other wish but to please him. But he never saw it. She curled up even tighter, biting back another sob. Why was she so weak? Why couldn't he accept her for what she was? All she needed, craved, desired was his acceptance.

-Hinata

* * *

Each day he saw the blade fall. He saw the blood spurt and the bodies fall. Every night he dreamed the same dream over and over. Daylight brought no relief as he awoke in the same house, alone. Alone except for the past which refused to die. Refused to be ignored. It reared its ugly head and drove him to train. To excel. To hunt and destroy the one who made it, the past, so ugly in his head. As much as he wanted to follow the commands it whispered in his ears, he had started to wonder. Wonder if the corrupted past was trying to corrupt his future. Anyone with his past would do the same thing he was doing. But did it do any good? Train yourself for one mission, one task. Have no other feelings then rage and hate. What if you failed in your mission? Or possibly worst… what if you succeed? When that one moment you have spent your whole life on has past, what then? Do you try to return to a normal life? Do you die since you have no other goal to live for? Was it better if you died, having become a shattered soul who is human in appearance only? These questions haunted him, but were a minor buzz compared to the loud voice of the past demanding retribution. A voice that could not be ignored.

-Sasuke


End file.
